Dragons, Wolves, and Walkers
by whitedragon98
Summary: Dany and Jon find themselves about to give up after having lost everything, but the two soon find themselves in another world. Their new group finds them strange, but they soon realize this dragon and wolf are not what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dancing Fire

Daenerys

The cold winds of winter blew against the queen's skin, but the fire in her blood warmed her. She didn't know where she was headed to or what was beyond. Drogon flew the Khaleesi away from the ruins of King's Landing, from the war that she had started, a war that she had lost. Now the whole continent was covered in a thick layer of snow, winter was finally here and with it the dead as well. She had lost her close comrades in the battle for the iron throne, her most trusted advisor Tyrion was surely dead, her translator Melissandei had been shot with an arrow, and her closest friend had come to gray scale. "I have nothing left," she told Drogon as he landed on an icy patch of land, it was seven-hundred feet high and overlooked huge mountains and trees.

The dragon was so large he broke the tip of the wall causing Dany to tremble and fall next to a fire. "We are at the wall, I remember this in the House of the Undying," she told Drogon. The dragon only growled in response, he opened his wings and flew north into the distance. Dany called after him, he was the only thing she had left, but now he left her too. _Everything, absolutely everything is gone._

Dany heard voices from behind, they were frantic and seemed to be getting louder by the second. "Who are you?" One of the voices called from behind her. Dany turned around and saw a man with thick black curls and a black cloak, with him was a man in similar clothing, but he had a stern face and straight hair. "Daenerys Targaryen," she said with hopelessness in her voice. She wanted to change her name, hide her shame and forget about everything. The young queen knew that would not be an easy task, she is a Targaryen, her silver hair and violet eyes would give herself away no matter how hard she tried. The young man looked at her with shock, no doubt wondering what she was doing atop the wall.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"My dragon," Dany said looking into the distance. She wondered if he would come back for her. He was her only child left, Viserion and Rhaegal had died in the battle, but somehow Drogon had survived.

"That must've been what we heard then," the other man said.

"Are you hurt my lady?" The curly-haired man asked.

"No," she said. _Yes I am, everything hurts._

"I'm Jon Snow, this is Dolorous Edd. We are men of the Night's Watch; may I ask why you are here?" His tone was kind and careful, Dany appreciated that.

"I lost."

Both men looked at each other not knowing what to say. Daenerys Targaryen looked as if she had lost all her strength. Dany walked to the edge of the wall again, she was so destroyed and felt she had nothing to live for. She stepped even closer to the edge and placed one foot off the huge wall, Jon immediately ran to her and pulled her back. They both fell with Dany on top of Jon, she couldn't help herself anymore and cried. Her salty tears were soaked by Jon's black cloak, he rubbed her arm in response trying to comfort her knowing how terrible she must feel. "Come my lady, let's go get you warmed up." Jon pulled the Khaleesi off the ground, but she resisted. "My dragon," she said, "I need to get him."

"He's north of the wall my lady, that's too dangerous." Dolorous Edd told her.

"I need him," she said firmly.

Jon looked to Dolorous then to the dragon queen, "My lady, do you know what's happened?"

"I know all about it, everywhere is covered with snow. I know all about the dead and the white walkers. They moved south of the wall and destroyed everything, everything I had ever loved. I will not lose the only thing I have left." She began to walk away, "Take me to the gate." Both men obeyed the queen seeing that she would not give up.

Dany had walked out; her silver hair blew in the wind as she gazed upon the icy distance. Jon had decided to come with her in case something had went wrong, and secretly Dany was grateful he had come to protect her. In the distance, she heard the screech of Drogon and saw his fire in the air, "He's not too far away." She said picking up her pace. Jon started to run trying to keep up with the dragon queen.

They reached the fire and realized Drogon had just burned a couple of white walkers. "He can kill white walkers?" Jon asked amazed.

"I guess so," Dany responded. She walked over to her child extending out her arm to pet his rough head. Drogon purred or rather growled in response to Dany's touch. "Come Drogon, we have to go back," she said whiling trying to climb his back. Drogon pulled himself away not allowing Dany to climb on him.

"You can ride him?" Jon asked shocked.

"Sometimes," Dany said honestly. Drogon was unpredictable in nature, some days he would allow Dany ride him while other days he growled in response and flew off into the distance.

"What's that over there?" Jon running to the scene. It was a blue light, or rather different shades of blue radiating off of a weir wood tree. Dany looked at the tree not knowing what it was, she had never seen a weir tree in her life. "This is the tree I swore my vows for the Night's Watch," Jon said.

Dany saw someone had carved a face into the tree and just then remembered it was the children of the forest. Jon looked to Dany, his eyes grew sad and suddenly he turned around and walked over to where Drogon laid. "Let's go back," he said. Dany didn't listen, instead she turned around and walked over to the tree, it was calling to her. Not physically, but the lights had turned red, it was like watching dragon fire dance in the sky. Dany bent down and placed her hand on the tree, suddenly she was gone.

Jon

The lights of the weir wood tree had suddenly turned red, the lights changed from bright orange to dark red every other second. Jon was beside the huge beast watching Daenerys walk towards the tree, "What are you doing?" he yelled to her, but she didn't answer. It was like she couldn't hear him yelling to her, it was as if she was in a trance.

The Khaleesi had suddenly disappeared, Jon did not see how, but he knew she vanished. Jon ran to the tree to find her, maybe she is behind the tree Jon thought. He looked, but she wasn't there. Jon started to panic not knowing where she had gone, it was like she vanished out of thin air. Behind him, Drogon gave a loud growl and opened his wings, he started to fly towards the flames on top of the tree and suddenly he was gone to. _What is this madness? What's happening?_

Jon had begun to panic, he was supposed to protect the dragon queen, but instead had lost her to the weir wood tree. A feeling of pure despair came to Jon, he remembered his past, he remembered his family dying from the cold and how the white walkers took everything from him. He had failed them. Now he failed the dragon queen too.

The lights were still glowing, but they had turned back to blue. Jon felt tears in his eyes, he had to admit it was a beautiful sight seeing the beautiful lights on top on the tree. Just then Jon had begun to cry, it was a violent rush of sadness, depression, and hopelessness. Jon went over to the weir wood tree as his father once did, the tears were still falling down his face, but the only thing on his mind was his father. Jon sat down under the tree with his head in his knees, he was done with the world and wanted to give up. He lifted his head and placed his hand on the trees face, he needed something to stable himself as he lifted himself up, but as he placed his hand on the tree, the world all around him had changed.

Jon found himself in a green field with grass up to his knees and a clear blue sky. _Where I am? Where is the snow?_ He searched around the area not seeing anything in front of him or behind him. It was nothing, but grass and the blue sky above him. Jon's sadness had left him, now he felt nervous and uneasy. Jon knew he wasn't in Westeros anymore, he wasn't sure if he was even in the same world. Jon began to walk around trying to find any clues as to where he was. He knew his mission was to find Daenerys and he wouldn't stop until he did. Jon heard moans coming from behind him, he turned around and saw three people walking towards him. When they got closer, Jon realized they weren't people at all, merely a programmed object that only killed the living. _Wights._

Jon grabbed his long sword from its sheath and placed it carefully in his hands, he ran to the closest body and swung his sword. He managed to chop off its head and then turned his attention to the other two. One had grabbed him by his shoulders, but Jon aimed his sword behind himself and stabbed it in the head. Jon was saw the head of the first one he killed still moving. Its jaws opened and closed, as if it was eating the air. _Bloody hell._ Suddenly he found himself being tackled by the third living dead, it's rotten hands grabbed at Jon trying to bite into him. Jon yelled in response, but lost his sword. He was on the ground fumbling with the monster when he heard a screech in the air. The ground had rumbled and Jon could see it was Drogon. The dragon opened its huge mouth and tore the man off of Jon. Drogon ducked his head down, Jon saw Dany was riding on top of him. She looked magnificent with her silver hair blowing in the wind and her white dress blowing with it.

"Are you alright?" Dany asked running to Jon.

Jon managed to give her smile in response to her concern. "Yes, thanks to Drogon."

Dany looked at the dragon, he was laying down in the grass with his head down trying to sleep. "I've been looking for you. I don't know where we are. I can't recognize anything." Dany said looking around.

Jon had told her about the lights and how he had suddenly been transported into this new world. Dany nodded in response, she helped Jon up from the ground and went over to where Drogon lay. "What are we going to do?" She asked him.

Jon was at a lost, he didn't know anything about this world other than the dead were preying on the living. "Let's just look around and see what we find."

Dany and Jon had reached a road, Drogon flew above them searching for something as well. "If Drogon finds something, he'll let us know." Dany told Jon.

Jon only nodded. They continued walking on the road trying to find some shelter to think things through. "Where do you think we are?" He asked.

"I don't know, definitely not in Westeros anymore, or Essos for that matter." She said staring straight ahead.

The two walked in silence, but heard a strange sound coming from behind them. They turned around and saw some type of machine coming towards them. It didn't look like anything they had ever seen before which made Jon very nervous. It stopped in front of them and two men got out of it. "Who are you people?" One man with a beard said. He was holding some type of weapon aimed at Jon while the other man had some other weapon aimed at Dany. The two strangers eyed them carefully, looking Jon and Dany up and down.

"I'm Jon Snow," he said. They both nodded and turned to Dany.

Daenerys looked on edge, but still managed to speak. "Daenerys," she said softly.

Both men looked at each other with questioning eyes. "Where are you two from?" The first man asked.

"Westeros," Dany said.

"Where is that?" The other man asked.

"Far from here," Jon replied.

The two men looked rather confused and suspicious of them. Jon noticed how dirty both them had looked. They looked like they have been through a lot. "I'm Rick," the man with the beard said, "This is Daryl." Both Jon and Dany nodded in response not knowing what to say.

"Is it just you two?" Rick asked.

"Yes," Jon said not wanting them to know about Drogon. No doubt they would be terrified of him.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Daryl asked Jon and Dany. Jon was still in his blacks, his black cloak hung loosely around him. He started feeling the heat as he stood with the strangers. Daenerys looked incredibly beautiful in an all-white dress with her hair done in braids, but it was a bit tussled from the wind. Still she was undeniable beautiful even thought her dress was a bit dirty from their strange journey.

"It was winter wear we were." Jon told them.

The men only nodded and started whispering to each other, Jon couldn't hear them, but it sounded like they were deciding if they were good or bad. "Alright," Rick said, "You're welcome to say with us for a while. Only if you promise not to try anything because I will not hesitate to kill you." Jon and Dany remained silent, but managed to nod. "Give us your weapons, when we know we can trust you, we'll give them back to you." Jon knew better not to argue with the man so he complied and gave them his sword.

"What the hell?" Daryl said. "Never seen a sword like this before." He said eyeing Longclaw.

Rick looked at Daenerys seeing if she had a weapon on her, but the queen's only weapon was somewhere in the sky. "You have anything on you?" Rick said.

"No," Dany said softly. Rick nodded and told them get in the car. Before Dany got in she asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"To our camp," Rick replied.

Daenerys looked into the sky, Jon knew she wanted Drogon to come with her, but he was nowhere in sight. Both men climbed in and suddenly they were moving. Jon held onto the seat tightly as he felt the vehicle moving, he looked over and saw Dany staring out the window. He noticed her hands were holding on tight too so he grabbed onto her hand. She smiled at him, and held on, both were undoubtedly nervous.

It seemed like an hour before the vehicle had finally stopped. Rick told both of them to get out of the car, but Dany wasn't sure how to open the door. With much struggling Daryl opened the door for her and both stepped out. There was a small crowd of people that seemed to be waiting for the arrival of the two men. One woman with short brown hair came up to Rick, "Why are you back so soon? And who are they?" She said eyeing Jon and Dany.

"We found them on the road." Daryl told her.

The small group eyed the two new arrivals with suspicious, but curious eyes. Most of the attention was to Dany, she stood above all the people with her white hair and white dress. Dany felt nervous with all the eyes upon and Daryl seemed to have noticed it. "Someone show them where they can stay." Daryl called out. The girl with short brown hair volunteered, "Come on you two follow me, I'm Maggie by the way." She said with a smile.

Jon introduced himself to her and started to follow along, but noticed Daenerys had stayed back, "Come on," he called. The crowd stared at the two with wonder in their eyes, "What's wrong?" Jon whispered.

"Drogon," Dany said quietly. "He's coming, I can feel it."

 **Thank you so much for giving this fanfic a try! I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was so writing this and I can't to put more character reactions in the story. This will be a Dany and Daryl romance fanfic as well as Jon, but idk with who yet. So much more exciting stuff to come! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Wings

Daenerys

She heard the screech from the air, a great sound that broke the silence and caught the attention of the entire group. Dany saw Drogon flying in from the distance, at first as a big, black shadow until the dragon had come close enough to land. The group had immediately drawn their weapons upon hearing the sound, it had caused an uneasy feeling to the people, but Dany felt her heart soften upon seeing him flying towards her.

"What the hell is that?" She heard Daryl say very nervously when the dragon was barely visible.

"Oh my god," Dany heard from a woman nearby. It was scream of pure terror which made the men aim their weapons at Drogon.

"Is that a dragon?" Carl asked surprisingly calm.

Drogon was now in full view flying over the group, his dark shadow acting as if night had come. "Everyone hide!" Rick yelled ready to shoot.

"No!" Dany screamed out.

Drogon still flew above the group observing the scene. "We have to kill it!" Glenn shouted to the men.

"No please!" Dany pleaded, "He won't hurt you!"

Jon had come to Daenerys side trying to calm her down, but she persisted. "Rick listen to me; he won't hurt you! Stop pointing that thing at him." Dany's tone had become commanding; she was acting like the queen she once was.

"That thing will kill us! Move back." Rick told her firmly.

"Rick, Daryl," Jon began with a loud voice grabbing their attention, "He won't hurt you, I swear it."

"No, everyone ready your weapons!" Rick yelled as he saw Drogon coming in for a landing. Dany ran in front of the weapons pointed at her, she wouldn't let them harm her child. He was damaged enough from the battle. Before he could land, she heard Carl start talking. "Dad listen to her, she's telling the truth." Carl lowered his gun and lowered his father's gun, the whole group then lowered their weapons as they saw Drogon had finally landed.

"Drogon," Dany said sweetly as he landed. The ground shook as the dragon landed making everyone even more nervous. Drogon put his head towards Daenerys, smoke emitted from his nostrils as Dany began to pet his snout.

"What in God's name," She heard Rick whisper from behind.

No one said anything, their eyes were fixated upon Daenerys and Drogon with terror and complete wonder. "Don't be afraid," Dany began, "He won't hurt you." Dany could feel eyes were on her, but somehow it made her feel more like the queen she once was. "This is Drogon, he is my son." She told them. Still no one said a word.

It about a minute later before Carl broke the silence, "Who are you?" Carl asked smiling.

Daenerys felt empowered at that moment, it was the same feeling she felt whenever her dragons had first hatched. "I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, I'm the Mother of Dragons."

"Mother of what?" Glenn asked.

Dany saw Carl walking towards her, he dropped his gun on the ground as he made his way over to her. "Carl, get back here." Rick said in a whisper, no doubt thinking Drogon would hurt him. Carl didn't listen, instead he continued on until he was in front of Dany. "May I pet him?" He asked. Dany gave him a quick nod before she turned around to face Drogon.

"Pet him here," Dany said gesturing to his snout. Carl had followed her orders and smiled as he pet Drogon. The dragon growled in response making Carl back away, but Dany assured him he was fine. "Don't worry, that's just Drogon's version of purring." Dany said laughing. The remark had made Carl smile and he continued to pet the dragon.

"I think he likes you," Dany told him while smiling. She was happy all of a sudden, it was something she never she would feel again.

"I hope so," he said in response. Carl turned around and smiled at the crowd, "Guys, I just touched a dragon!"

"Good, now get back here." Rick told him still nervous. "We can't have that thing here Dae... Daen… Da—,"

"Daenerys," Dany finished for him. "Please Rick, he won't hurt you I swear, not unless he feels threatened."

"He can protect this group," Jon said helping Dany. She gave him a smile of appreciation.

"Please dad!" Carl said practically begging. "It's so big! It can eat anyone we want."

"There's already enough of that Carl," Rick told him. Rick walked around and shook his head thinking of what to do. "Does anybody have something to say?" He asked. There were a few voices whispering to each other, but no one responded. Dany noticed more people had gathered to see this beast for themselves.

"Then I guess he can't stay," Rick told her.

Dany couldn't send Drogon away, she would never do that. "Fine." Dany said firmly, "If he goes then so do I." She told him.

"Dany please don't, we don't even know where we are." Jon pleaded.

"He is my son, I will never leave him."

"Dad that's her son, you can't tell a mother to leave her son."

"That's a dragon Carl," Rick told him, "And you never told me about this." Rick said looking at Dany and Jon.

"We didn't know how you'd react to it." Jon told him honestly.

"Don't send her away Rick," Daryl suddenly said. "Don't send either of them away." Daryl looked to Dany and gave her hopeful eyes. Rick stopped, thinking for a few more moments.

"Fine." Rick finally said, "But if I catch him hurting anyone, I will put him down myself." Just like that Rick walked away, the whole group was still in shock not knowing how to react to the dragon. Drogon opened his wings and flew off into the distance again. Dany watched him fly until she couldn't see him anymore before turning back to the crowd.

"So you have a dragon," Glenn stated to her, or rather the silent crowd.

"So cool," Carl told her whiling smiling.

"Where did you guys say you guys from again?" Glenn asked.

Daryl

The woman was so strange as she stood next to that beast she called a son. Once the dragon flew away, Daryl felt himself let out a sigh of relief. "You were going to show us to our rooms my lady, "Jon told Maggie.

"My lady?" Maggie laughed loudly, "Boy you two are really strange." She said smiling. "I mean no offense."

"Sorry, it's term of curtesy in Westeros," Jon told her.

Daryl watched as Maggie showed Jon and Dany to their room, or rather their prison cell. Daryl wondered if the two kids were a couple, they both were so different in their own way, but they didn't seem like they were together. His thoughts were still towards the dragon, Daryl wondered what the dragon ate, how it got here, and so many other things about these new members. Jon was particularly strange dressed in heavy black clothing with a great sword hanging around his waist, Daryl thought they just come from a Halloween party. But the way the pair acted suggested otherwise, it was too real to be fake.

The redneck made his way back inside the prison where he found the group all in one room. He didn't see Dany or Jon anywhere so he knew Rick would be asking for opinions about them. "Where are they?" Daryl asked Beth who was sitting with Judith in her lap.

"Maggie just showed them to their cells, I think they're resting." She told him. Daryl nodded and turned his attention back to the meeting.

"Alright," Rick began, "What are your thoughts about them?" Many voices began each talking with each other until Glenn spoke up, "I like them," he said.

"They are both really sweet, but I think something bad happened to them." Maggie stated.

"What makes you say that?" Rick asked her.

"I don't know, I just think there's more to them then we think."

"You think they're bad people?" He asked her seriously.

"No," Maggie said, "Not at all."

There was more mumbling amongst the others, Daryl could see Rick was still nervous about letting Jon and Dany stay with them. "I don't know if I will let them stay forever," Rick said rubbing his temple, "We don't even know where they came from."

"Dad," Carl said slowly, "I think they were sent here to protect us. I don't know how, but they came to us. Dany and Jon, and even Drogon came to the prison for _us_."

Rick looked down at Carl, he was wearing his old sheriff hat which made Rick smile a little bit. Daryl saw Rick's expression lighten up, he knew Carl had talked his way into letting the two strangers stay with them. "Meetings over," Rick shouted. The group went back to doing their daily chores and Daryl went off to check on Dany and Jon. "You two doing alright?" He asked when he found them leaning against the stair railing. He noticed Dany was still in her white dress, Daryl tried not to stare too long at her, but he was mesmerized by her.

She gave him a light smile, "We're fine thank you Daryl," she said with a foreign accent. It wasn't like anything he'd ever heard before, but he liked the sound of it. "May I ask why you all reside here in this… well what is this?" She asked him.

Daryl knew for certain something was definitely strange. How can someone not know what a prison is? How can she not know they didn't have any other choice? "A prison," he said bluntly. Jon was leaning against the railing staring down, his face was straight and gave indication as to what was on his mind. Daryl shrugged it off, he wasn't one to invade someone else's space or get involved in their issues, but something drew him closer to these two. He must've been standing there a little too long, he saw Jon look up and stare him straight in the eyes. He didn't say anything, but Daryl knew there was something very wrong. "You alright?" He asked. Jon looked to the floor again as if he was hiding something. Finally, the man spoke.

"We won't stay here long," he said looking at Daryl, "We have to go back home."

"Our home is gone," Dany said to the both of them. "Everything we had and ever loved is gone. There is nothing to go back to, we're better off here." Dany said sadly.

"There's still a chance," Jon told her.

"A slim chance."

"Better than nothing. I can't live with myself if someone in my family is still alive and I'm not around to protect them." Jon said loudly.

"They killed everyone Jon! Our home is gone, but we are not; we've been sent here for a reason."

"Sent here? I never wanted this, any of it. If I knew this would happen when I followed you, I wouldn't have done it." Jon told her loudly. Dany's face cringed a little, the comment seemed to upset her.

"I see," Daenerys said as she began to walk away. The young girl looked very saddened by his words, but she held her head high and walked down the stairs. Jon let out a sigh, his face softened and he looked a bit guilty about what he said. The young man shook his head and went inside his prison cell where he didn't come out until the morning.

xxxx

Daryl picked up a rusted steel pipe and made his way over to the fence. The sun hadn't yet risen making the sky a mixture of oranges and pinks. It was Daryl's favorite time to be out, he specifically picked the morning to watch the sunrise. There was something about it that made him feel better, more relaxed. When he reached the fence, there was only ten walkers spread throughout the area. Each walker immediately noticed him and began to growl and moan, they shoved their hands through the fence trying to reach for him but Daryl jabbed the pipe through each one's head. Soon enough, more walkers arrived from all the commotion, but luckily enough, they came at a reasonable pace. Daryl continued on his routine when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw it was Dany headed his way. She had changed from her white dress into a pair of black jeans with a loose blue top.

"What are you doing?" She asked completely puzzled.

"Taking out these walkers," he told her as he killed another through the fence.

"Has your world always been like this?" She asked him.

"Nope," he said.

He turned around when there weren't any more walkers at the fence. He pulled down the bandanna he wore to protect his face and looked at Dany. Daryl was a bit nervous by her presence, he had no idea what to say her. He had always been terrible at talking with people, especially women. Dany observed the prison, she focused her attention to the fence then back to Daryl. The two both stood in silence, but surprisingly enough, Daryl broke it. "Are you really not from here?" He asked her. It was hard to believe that she and Jon teleported from another world, but then again the dead were eating the living in this world. Daryl believed anything was possible now.

"Yes, I know I am not because our worlds are so different." She said staring at him. "We never had this," she said gesturing to the dead walkers. "Not at least until the end."

This had Daryl more curious, he wanted to know what she meant by that. "What was your world like?"

"Beautiful, dangerous, mysterious, I can't explain it. Truth is I never paid much attention to it, I was more focused on ruling." Dany told him.

"Ruling?"

"Yes, I am a queen," Dany looked to the ground, "Or at least I was a queen."

Suddenly more walkers had come to the fence, Daryl readied his steel pipe and began to jab them in the head again. Daryl could see more were coming out of the forest, he quickened his pace, but soon enough over two-hundred were pushing against the fence. "Go get the others," Daryl told Dany calmly. He could see the fence was beginning to bend, it wouldn't be long until the walkers managed to break it down.

Dany ran back with Rick, Maggie, and Glenn who were already prepared to kill off as many as they could.

"Go get that piece of wood!" Rick yelled to Dany.

She quickly ran back to Rick, he leaned the large piece of wood against the fence to help stabilize it, but the force of the walkers was too overbearing.

"It's gonna fall!" Maggie yelled.

The walkers had all gathered from the noise and soon enough the fence was about to fail. Daryl saw Dany a few feet away from him, but she seemed to have her eyes closed. _What the hell?_ He continued to kill as many walkers as he could until he heard a familiar screech. Drogon flew from the forest, his great black wings shadowed the walkers as he flew in for a landing. The great beast let out a huge breath of fire that burnt the walkers to dust. Virtually all the walkers were either a pile of dusk or embolized.

"I will never get used to having a dragon around the prison," Rick said smiling. It was the first-time Rick smiled since Lori had passed away.

"Thank you Drogon!" Glenn yelled to the dragon.

Drogon continued burning all the walkers, but Daryl noticed he took care not to burn the group. After the fire ceased, the whole herd of walkers was completely gone. The big dragon flew back to wherever he came from leaving the group speechless again. Daryl and the others worked on repairing the fence for another couple of hours until they felt it could withstand another herd. It was almost dinnertime by the time he got back inside, he noticed Beth was stirring a pot of what looked like noodles. It was a common meal they ate at the prison, but Rick and Hershel had started a small garden so the prison would be able to eat fresh vegetables.

Jon was sitting in the corner of a table eying his bowl of soup, he gently stirred the spoon around whiling staring into his bowl. Daryl was about to go up to Jon when he saw Carl, Maggie, and Glenn had filled up the table. He walked along to the next table where he sat by himself and began to eat. The meal lacked flavor but Daryl was so hungry anything tasted good to him. It didn't take long him for to finish so when he was done he put his plate in a bucket and went inside his prison cell. Daryl began to clean his arrows when he saw Dany standing at the doorway, "May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure," Daryl said awkwardly. Her presence always made him nervous.

"Your world is terrible," Dany said. The comment made Daryl laugh, it was so terribly true. He noticed that she gave him a small smile. "But then again my world wasn't much better."

"You still never told me what your world was like," Daryl pointed out.

"I did," Dany said as she sat down next to him, "I'm not very good at explaining things."

"That's alright." There was still silence between the two, uncomfortable silence that Daryl couldn't stand. He knew that he liked this woman, she was strong, kind, and definitely beautiful. The power she had over him scared him. "I like your hair," Daryl told her. It was more than true, he loved it. Everything about her he admired.

Dany smiled, "Thank you." Suddenly, Dany gently pushed the strands of his hair away from his face to reveal more of his eyes. Daryl flinched in response, but Dany wasn't troubled by it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Daryl said. "Why do you ask?"

"After everything that happened today, I thought it might have troubled you."

Daryl felt Dany's hand resting atop his own, it made him feel nervous and excited at the same time. She looked him in the eyes as if trying to tell him something, but couldn't bring herself to do so. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Dany let out a sigh and looked to the floor. "I used to be a queen. I freed three slave cities and destroyed the wise masters, I hatched three dragon eggs that grew so big that they burned cities to the dirt. But that power wasn't enough, I wanted to rule all of Westeros and take back my birth right, and for what? I went to war to win the iron throne, but I lost. My friends are dead because of me, my dragons are dead because of me." Just then Dany let a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. She managed to keep her head and look Daryl in the eyes, "I am just as terrible as my enemies." Dany walked out of the cell, she didn't say goodnight or look behind. Daryl couldn't explain why she told him all this information about herself. He guessed it was because it had bothered her so much that she had to at least tell _someone._ But the former queen chose him of all people. It made Daryl feel slightly special that she felt him trustworthy of all this information, that she knew he wouldn't judge her or tell her she was lying.

Daryl walked back to his bed deciding to call it a night. He climbed in and started at the walls for a quite a long time. His mind was fixated on Dany, he didn't doubt his feelings towards her, but he doubted he would ever be able to do something with them.

Jon

Jon awoke early in the morning feeling well rested for the first time in a long. He put on a fresh pair of clothes that Maggie had given him. It was a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that felt very light. Maggie told him they were Glenn's clothes, but he wouldn't mind Jon taking them. He made his way downstairs noticing that most of the prison was still asleep. Jon walked outside wanting to get fresh air when he saw Drogon sleeping in the field. The big dragon had made a nest for himself with what looked the bones of smaller animals. Jon walked along fence noticing that there were no walkers around. He found it quite strange seeing the area was clear of the dead since he always saw a couple each time he went outside. Jon assumed that maybe Drogon had scared them all away, but then again the dead are incapable of having such awareness.

"Jon," someone said from behind him.

He turned around and saw that it was Hershel walking towards him with his crouches. Hershel stopped whenever he faced Jon, a small smile formed on his face. "I don't believe we've fully met yet," the old man said kindly. Jon noticed that he was missing a part of his leg, the stump that was left barely passed his knee.

"I'm sorry, I should've made sure I introduced myself to everyone," Jon said. This environment was so new that Jon didn't know how to act. He felt like such an outsider from not knowing anything about this new world. Jon wanted to talk to people about Westeros, about the watch and the wildlings, about being a bastard, a lord commander, and named traitor. He had so much on his mind, but couldn't share it with anyone. He thought about telling Dany all of this, but she was so destroyed about losing that Jon thought otherwise. His feelings and past would have to pushed aside for now.

"No need to apologize," Hershel put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a blue stone, "Does this belong to you?" The necklace had a thick silver chain that rested at the neck with a light blue stone in the middle. The stone had seemed to glow when Hershel placed it in Jon's palm, it reminded Jon of the eyes of the white walkers. "It was in a pocket in your cloak, my daughter Maggie found it whenever she was doing laundry." Jon didn't understand how this necklace had gotten into his pocket. It wasn't anything he had seen before.

"Thank you," Jon said confused.

"That dragon is a real blessing," Hershel said staring at the sleeping Drogon. The dragon tended to sleep most of the day besides going off to find food. The walkers had become less frequent from Drogon guarding the fence, it was amazing how smart the dragon was.

"He really is," Jon smiled. "Have you talked to Dany?" He wondered. Jon thought Hershel would've already become acquainted with the dragon queen.

"I have not had the opportunity yet, but I definitely will. I wanted to speak with you Jon. I've heard many things about you and Dany, many things that are hard to believe."

"I don't expect anyone to believe me." Jon said knowingly.

"Is that why you keep to yourself?" Hershel asked.

Jon didn't say anything, he focused his attention on Drogon in the distance. He noticed Hershel moving in front of him, "You don't have to be afraid of telling people who you really are. Your past might be foreign to us, but believe me Jon, we've seen so many strange things. Although I will admit, Drogon was very hard to take in." Hershel smiled. Jon knew the man was being friendly, but he doubted the group would believe anything he had to say.

"We both have that in common," Jon said laughing.

"Indeed, as does everyone else. Jon," Hershel began placing a on hand on his shoulder, "You may not know this, but this group is very close. We consider ourselves like family, we've all learned to trust each other and work together. Learn to trust people Jon. We are good people, something you rarely find today." Hershel began to walk away on his one leg back inside the prison. Jon knew the man was right, he had to let people in, he had to tell someone about his past. Jon held onto the necklace Hershel had given, it glowed in his hands reminding him of the weir wood tree. The necklace made Jon uneasy so as he walked away he let it fall to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Chosen One

Jon

It was early in the morning when Jon awoke to the sounds of talking and laughter downstairs. He could hear the sound of baby Judith and smell that they were cooking breakfast. Jon heard his stomach growl at the thought of food, he hadn't eaten much since he came to the prison and even more so since his fight with Dany. He headed down the stairs and saw the small group gathered around for breakfast, "Good morning," Hershel said to Jon as he walked over to sit next to him. Jon gave him a small smile in thanks, his mind was wandering elsewhere. He began to eat his food when he saw Dany enter.

All eyes seemed to be upon her as she entered, Jon knew it was because she had a strong presence, but even more so because she stood out with her long silver hair and Targaryen eyes. She had always seemed to be beautiful even when she didn't try to. Jon noticed the dragon queen was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a black shirt, it surprised him to see how different she looked. Jon's eyes followed her as she went over to Carol to break her fast, she then went over to sit by Daryl who was sitting by himself in the corner. Hershel noticed Jon's discomfort and gently put his hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong Jon?" he asked.

It was hard for Jon to hide his feelings of anger and guilt. He knew he had to apologize to Dany to make things better. "I'm fine, excuse me." Jon said sweetly as he got up.

He made his way over to wear Dany and Daryl were sitting, he sat down next to Dany while she seemed to be surprised by his presence. "Jon," she said trying to smile. He could tell she was still upset with him.

"May I speak with you?" Jon asked. Dany looked to Daryl who stared at the both of them before returning his gaze to his meal. Dany and Jon made their way to a cell block where they were alone. "I'm sorry about the other day, what I said… I shouldn't have said it, I didn't mean any of it Dany. I'm just so lost, I don't know anything anymore." Dany gave him a small smile before pulling him into a hug.

While they were hugging, Dany began to speak, "I forgive you Jon." Dany pulled away from their embrace before speaking again, "I want to stay here." The comment didn't surprise Jon as much as he thought it would. He really did expect it, Dany was making a name for herself here, Jon could see that people looked up to her, especially Carl.

"If you stay, then I stay too." Jon told her. Dany smiled at that and gave him a hug again.

"Daryl just told me that he'll take me for a supply run today, would you like to come?" She asked smiling. Jon hadn't been outside the prison since they got there and was nervous about the dead roaming the area.

"Sounds like fun," he said. Jon knew he needed to get his mind straight. He was so close to giving up, he thought he had nothing left to live for, but he knew Dany needed him.

"Good, I'll tell him your coming along." Dany said walking away.

An hour later Dany, Daryl, and Jon were making their way to one of the cars whenever Rick called to the three of them. By Rick sides stood Maggie, Glenn, and Carl who stayed silent as Rick began. "You two are going with Daryl to learn how to look for supplies. Anything of use you take. We need everything we can get over here, but I don't like risking too many people at once." Dany and Jon nodded at Rick when Daryl ushered them to the car.

The trio took off, driving into the distance for about an hour before Daryl stopped at a small store. "Here," he said giving Dany a large knife. He then got out of the car and opened the trunk, "This belongs to you," he said handing Jon Longclaw. It felt so good to have a sword in his hand again that Jon found himself smiling. "Don't get bit or scratched by one of them."

Daryl led the group inside the store, he began tossing candies and snacks into his bag when he heard a groan coming from the entrance. "I'll get it Daryl," Dany told him confidently as she walked towards the walker. Daryl grabbed Dany by her arm and looked her in the eyes, "You don't have enough practice yet," he told her. Dany gave him small smile before releasing herself from his grasp. She headed over to open the door, as she did the walker made its way over to where she stood, but suddenly it moved beyond Dany to where Daryl stood. He immediately took out the walker, but stood in shock. "The hell," Daryl said surprised.

"It didn't attack you," Jon pointed out.

"I was right in front of it, did it not see me?" Dany asked.

"It saw you alright, just wasn't interested." Daryl told her before looking around outside. He noticed two more walkers coming towards them. "Dany," called he to her as the walkers approached. "Stand right here, be ready to kill them if they come for you."

Dany obeyed his command and readied herself for the walkers' attack. Again, they walked by her and focused their attention to Daryl. He quickly killed them with the help of Jon who used Longclaw to slice off one their heads. "They don't attack either of you," Daryl told them.

"They attacked me the first day I came here," Jon told him confused. He felt something heavy in the pocket of his shirt and there again was the necklace Hershel found.

"What's that?" Daryl asked walking towards Jon.

Jon was so shocked that he couldn't find words. He had no idea how the necklace ended up on him again. It was on the ground somewhere around the prison the last time he saw it. "I don't understand," Jon said looking around.

Daryl grabbed the necklace from Jon's hand, "Look's expensive."

"Hershel said he found it in my cloak the other day, but I swear I threw on the ground back at the prison. How did it end up on me again?" Jon asked not expecting an answer, but he got one nonetheless.

"I put it there," said a woman's voice from behind him.

The group turned around and Jon couldn't believe his eyes. "Sansa," he whispered not believing it. Jon took a step closer to his half-sister, something inside him came alive, a new sense of hope. Sansa ran into Jon's arms, the two embraced each other until they heard Daryl speak. "What the hell is that?" he said looking past Jon.

"Ghost!" Jon said he stepped away from Sansa's embraced and hugged the big dire wolf.

"We've searching for you everywhere," Sansa told him. She turned her attention to Daryl and Dany who both stood silent. Jon got up and went over to introduce her to everyone.

"This is my sister Sansa," Jon said feeling happy. "Sansa, this is Daryl," Daryl gave a grunt in reply, "And this is Daenerys."

"I know," Sansa said smiling.

"How did you get here?" Jon asked amazed.

"I went to the weir wood tree where father used to sit. I heard Ghost howling and saw bright lights, then the children found me."

"The children of the forest?" Jon asked confused.

"They told me you two were here, it was the children who sent you here." Sansa focused her attention to the necklace in Jon's hand. "That necklace once belonged to the night king. It has the power to protect everyone here from the dead."

"What are the hell are you talking about?" Daryl asked getting angry.

"Why do the children want to protect this world? Why did they send Dany and I here?" Jon was becoming angry too. He had no clue what all of this meant and why it was so important.

"Just because Westeros was destroyed doesn't mean you can't rule anymore. This world can still be saved, but it cannot be saved without the help of ice and fire." Sansa looked to Dany who stared at her with hopeless eyes.

"She's right," Dany said suddenly. She took a step towards Sansa and looked at the group. "This world does need our help, it's not too late to save it." Jon saw a smile creep on Sansa's face as she watched the dragon queen. "I will help take back this world with fire and blood."

Daryl

The girl came out of nowhere just like the dragon, her burgundy hair and blue eyes had caught Daryl's attention as he tried to figure out who she was. _All these people have some kinda look to em._ Her name was Sansa and she was sister of Jon Snow, the two looked happy to see each other after having been separated for seemed like a long time to Daryl. He could hardly understand anything she said, she spoke of some children of the forest and some necklace that was meant to protect them. It made Daryl mad that she thought that one necklace could protect them, this is a battle fought with guns and knives, not some weird-looking necklace.

Daryl gathered all the supplies from the store and loaded it into the back of the truck. His mind was thinking about that speech Daenerys gave to all of them about saving the world. He had to admit that she was pretty badass, but he was worried that her braveness would get her killed. Daryl leaned against the back of the trunk when Daenerys came over to him, "Hey," he said shyly. She let a sigh before leaning against the trunk as well, her silver hair blew in the wind as she stared into the distance. It was intimidating being around a woman he liked this much, she was brave and strong and fierce. Something inside told him to let her go, that she was too beautiful for him or that she would never feel the same way. He had only ever had a couple of girlfriends before and even then they weren't serious, just a way to pass time. Daryl had never been in love with a woman, he had never slept with one either. It was always hunting or running away from their father that busied him. Daryl thought no one could ever love him at this point.

"How long have you been living like this?" Dany asked.

"Years, lost count of how many." It was hard to even remember the old world.

"Your group is like a family." Dany looked down to the ground, it seemed to sadden her.

"It's our group now," Daryl said trying to cheer her up.

That seemed to make Daenerys smile as she stared at Daryl with her violet eyes. "What?" he asked whiling trying to hide his smile.

"You are so different, I have never met anyone like you before."

"I can say same for you."

"I'm glad you found us."

"Me too." Daryl wanted to say something else, anything to keep their conversation going but Jon and his sister began to walk towards them.

"Sansa says there's no way of getting back, we're all stuck here." Jon said.

"That's fine, I wasn't planning on going back." Daenerys told him. Daryl saw her glance at him and something inside him hoped it was because of him.

"Maybe this is for the better," Jon pointed out.

"It is," Sansa told them.

"Let's get going back to the prison, it's getting late." Daryl said before heading to the car.

Xxxxx

"Who is this?" Rick said to Sansa as the four got out of the car. His face stared Sansa down as if deciding she was danger.

Ghost hoped out of the car next and Rick readied his gun, "A wolf?" he said pointing his gun at the dire wolf.

"He won't hurt you, this is Ghost." Jon said. They all noticed Rick was still staring at Sansa, Jon took the hint and began to introduce her, "This is my sister Sansa, we found her at the store we were raiding."

Rick moved his eyebrows in a suspicious manner, it seemed to make him uneasy. "You told me that you came from another world, how did your sister manage to be here too?"

"I was sent here my lord, to give you this." Sansa took the necklace from Jon's hand as she made her way over to Rick. "I know all of this is hard for you to hear, but the world we came from was taken over by the dead as well. This is the necklace the night king wore, it holds all of his power." Rick took the necklace with a slow hand before holding up into the sun. "As long as the right person has it, the dead can't hurt anyone here."

All of this was too much for the group to take in. The necklace, Sansa, Ghost, dragons, and the dead roaming were making Daryl's head spin around.

"You're saying I'm the right person?" Rick asked.

"We will know soon, when the sun falls." Sansa told him with her blue eyes staring into him. Rick rubbed his temples trying to figure all of this out.

"If I am the right person, this will protect the group?"

"Yes, but it will not change the world." Sansa told him sternly.

The idea about protecting the group seemed to make Rick more keen on believing in Sansa and this necklace's power. Daryl was always skeptical himself, but if this could protect the prison than he was up for it.

"Let's go inside," Rick told all of them, "It's going to get dark soon."

Jon

Sansa's appearance had made Jon forget about everything that happened, or at least for a few moments. He hadn't remembered the last time he saw his sister, it seemed like a lifetime ago that he decided to leave for the wall. The Stark girl was so grown now, Jon saw her once as a little girl who hated his guts for being a bastard to a grown woman who searched everywhere to find him. The entire story of the necklace was so hard for Jon to comprehend. He was aware of the night king's power, but had no idea that it was possessed in one necklace.

Maggie told Sansa she could stay in a prison cell near Jon to make her more comfortable. The two thanked the girl as she walked away. "I can't believe you're really here." Jon told her smiling.

"I wanted to be here with you. Our entire life was destroyed over there. I know it's hard to understand about the children sending us here, I think it's a way to protect us."

"What about the necklace? Why did they give it to us?"

"The night king as no power without it. Since we have it here all the white walkers are gone and the dead with it. The world is still gone though, our family is still gone." Sansa held her head down as she said that. Jon could tell she didn't want him to see weakness in her.

"We still have each other Sansa, that's more than I ever imagined." Jon pulled his sister into hug. The two embraced each other before Maggie came running to them, "There's something weird happening with that necklace!" She told them before running back downstairs. Sansa looked to Jon before smiling, "I knew he was the one."

The saw Rick standing in the center as the group circled around him. Jon watched the necklace glow from a light blue to a dark red. The colors bounced off the walls and radiated off of the necklace. It reminded Jon so much of the weir wood tree, he continued to watch in fascination as the colors kept on changing. After a few more seconds the lights were gone and the necklace stopped glowing. "Does anyone know what just happened there?" Glenn asked the group completely confused.

"The dead won't bother you anymore," Sansa told all of them.

"How do you know this?" Rick said still skeptical.

"Go out and see for yourself." Sansa told him sternly. Her face looked as if she was challenging him.

"Maybe we should wait until the morning," Glenn suggested.

"Will it still work in the morning?" Rick asked Sansa.

"It will work forever, as long you are the holder." She told before walking away to her cell.

Rick stared down wonderingly at the piece of jewelry not believing it had that power. Jon could tell he was looking for a reason to tell everyone not to trust the power it held, but after seeing the lights and experiencing Drogon, the whole group was open to trust it.

It had become pitch black outside and Jon decided to head back up to check on Sansa. He found her laying on her bed with Ghost on the floor guarding her as she slept. Jon let a smile slip as he thanked the dire wolf for protecting his sister.

He climbed into his bed not feeling tired at all, his excitement of having Sansa and Ghost back kept his mind from settling. It was about an hour before he managed to keep his closed and soon enough sleep found him.

Daenerys

She couldn't find sleep at all, it had been hours since she took to bed but her eyes only closed for several seconds. Dany stared silently at the wall in front of her. She wondered if everyone else was up as well thinking about the necklace or just thinking in general. Dany's thoughts went back to Daryl again. She hated for thinking about the man so much, but she found herself liking the way he carried himself. If truth be told, Dany really wanted to stay because of him. Of course, the group was another reason, but Daryl stood out to her so well. She could tell he was shy around her even if he did manage to speak. It made the khaleesi laugh thinking about how he stiffened up whenever she walked towards him. Dany threw off the blanket she had over herself and began to walk down the stairs into the area where they would break their fast. The room seemed much larger with no one in there, Dany gently moved past the room into the yard where she could see the stars. The night gave her comfort for reasons she did not know. The light of the moon and the blackness that surrounded it often reminded Dany of her past with her brother. She was just a young girl when he sold her off to Drogo, the man who she ended up falling in love with. The thought about Drogo saddened Dany, would he be mad that about her feelings towards Daryl? She shrugged off the thought, he was gone now and she was another person. The little girl she once was had grown into a powerful dragon queen that conquered cities and freed slaves.

Dany sat silently on the pavement staring at the night sky, she turned around suddenly when she heard noise from behind her. "It's just me," she heard Daryl say from behind her. The man sat down next to her and stared at the sky too.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked him. It was surprising to know that he couldn't find sleep either, even more so that he sat down next to her.

"Same as you," he told her. Dany could see he had a gun attached to his waist, but other than that he looked completely relaxed. "I don't see any walkers at the fence, maybe that damn necklace does work."

"We will find out soon," Dany said. She saw Daryl looking at her but he quickly turned his eyes towards the ground. "What is it?" Dany asked smiling.

"It's nothing," he said still staring at the ground. Suddenly Dany laid her hand on top of Daryl's and the two just stared at each other. She could tell it made him nervous, but he didn't let go, instead he just at her hand atop of his. "I want to believe that this world can be better," Daryl began, "I just want what's best for the group… for you."

Dany couldn't help but smile at that. It excited her knowing that he cared for her as did for him. There was a bit of hesitance from Dany as she told herself that she would never love or even be with another man, but Daryl made her stronger. He brought out the fire she had in her.

"The group will be safe, I will make sure of it." She felt Daryl squeeze her hand a bit and Dany stared at the ground trying not to smile. _Both worlds are at end yet I am here being a silly girl in love, but is this love? Nonsense, merely just two broken people who like to look at the stars at night._ Dany felt herself leaning towards him, she placed her lips on his cheek and kissed him lightly. Daryl turned to face her as their eyes met, Dany noticed his bangs were blocking his eyes again so gently moved them away again. He put his hand on her shoulder lightly moving his fingers around almost as if giving her a small massage. The two sat there staring into each other eyes before Daryl leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, slow and a little stiff. Dany could tell her was still nervous, as she kissed him back it became more passionate. Their lips parted and Dany placed her hand on his shoulder, "We should head inside, morning will be here soon."

They were about to part ways to their own cell before Dany caught hold of Daryl's arm, "I enjoyed it, all of it." She told him smiling. It had been so long since she felt this way, it was a feeling that she wanted back.

"Me too," he said before awkwardly leaving. Dany knew he must've been nervous still but it made her even more attracted to him. All her life men were so aggressive and straight to the point with her, she never knew a man gentle yet fierce like him.

Dany was back in her cell, she headed over to her bed and placed the blanket back on top of her before closing her eyes. She tried to sleep but Daryl still entered her thoughts, it must've been over an hour because soon enough morning had come and she heard the sounds of the group waking up. _I hope this necklace does work._

 **Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this story and giving it a chance! So this chapter had so much going on it, I mean Sansa and Ghost arriving, the power of the necklace, and hmmm what else… Dany and Daryl kissing! Ahhh (yes I am fan girl, totally ship them). I really want Dany and Daryl to have a strong relationship and I want it to be romantic yet awkward cause we all know how Daryl is. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I thought it was strange how there wasn't many crossover stories between Game of Thrones and The Walking Dead. As you know, Dany and Daryl are a "thing" but I'm really stuck on a match for Jon. Any suggestions?**

Chapter 4: Finally at Ease

Daenerys

The world around Daenerys Targaryen looked empty; no people, no cars, and no life was seen for miles on the road. Her eyes were focused on the moving road in front of her, from the corner of her eyes she could see the green rush from the trees they were moving past. The sun was hidden behind thick grey clouds making the afternoon was easily mistaken for the evening as the sky appeared to become darker every five minutes. "You okay with this?" Daryl asked her as he drove along. She only shook her head in response, still focused on the road.

Daenerys opened her door with ease as the car came to a stop, her boots splashed tiny puddles of water as the two entered the store. This was Dany's first real supply run, after having bugged Rick again to let her go out and prove her worth, he finally agreed. Dany really had hoped Rick would let her venture out alone, but Rick insisted that she needed at least one extra set of eyes incase trouble did arise. Her first choice was always Daryl, after having shared their midnight kiss a week ago, the pair had become closer.

"What are you doing?" Dany asked Daryl as he sat down comfortably on a sofa. He removed the crossbow from his back but kept his gun close.

"It's nice," he told her while kicking up his feet. Dany gave him a shy smile before turning her attention back to the store.

"This place has everything," Daenerys told him as she looked all around her. They had driven three hours to reach this place and had gotten lost twice on their way. Daryl told her that this place might have some useful supplies for the prison. He called it a longshot saying that people probably took everything, but from the looks of it, it seemed almost untouched.

"Yeah," he replied dryly tucking his pants into his boots.

"You were wrong, no one has seemed to touch this place."

Daryl looked around this place and shook his head in agreement. "Don't get used to it," Daryl said giving Dany a small nudge. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before moving down to one of the aisles.

Dany held her knife in her hand as she scanned each row looking for walkers. So far there were none in sight which made her grateful since her combat skills still needed work. "Shall we begin?" She asked.

"We shall," Daryl said behind her. "Find any food that we can still eat, take clothes, medicine, soap, any of that stuff." He began to fill his bag with something Dany didn't recognize. She moved down each aisle looking for something the group would need. It was hard to decide what to take and what to leave. Daryl drove a truck in case lots of supplies was found, luckily he did since this store had so much to offer them. As she walked down the rows, Dany felt something wet, she looked down and saw a red stain on her shorts. The khaleesi sighed and looked around, Daryl was nowhere to be found which made Dany grateful. She hurried to another aisle to see if there was something she could use to cover herself. Her moon blood was an unexpected burden, it always had come at the worst times and in the worst places.

She approached the clothes section, to her right stood a mannequin in a beautiful dark blue dress that reminded Dany of the one she used to own. She took the dress off of the strange plastic woman and put the dress on herself. There was a mirror in front of her, she saw herself for the first time since she arrived to this new world. Her silver hair was unbraided and frizzy, her arms and legs had become toner, but her skin remained pale as milk. Dany began to walk away to find new undergarments and something to keep her moon blood from leaking. She passed the shoe section knowing her boots were still in good condition, but then came across a section so strange the khaleesi was taken aback. It appeared to be useful to her nonetheless, she grabbed a package of tampons and headed down to a section where she was sure Daryl would not find her.

The directions were useless, Dany was sore and walked funny as she made her way back to Daryl. She found him on the same couch messing with his arrows, he looked up at her arrival and gave her a small smile. "You look beautiful," he told her as she continued to walk towards him. Dany tried to smile, it was painful and forced as she sat down next to him. "Why you walking so funny?"

Dany was embarrassed to answer, she only patted him on the shoulder. "We should leave," she said.

"Been ready forever," he smiled helping Dany off the couch.

The two made their back to the truck, it was filled to the top with supplies they didn't even need but took anyways. "Aint seen no walkers since yesterday," Daryl said as they drove along.

Dany noticed that too. After the necklace incident, it seemed the walkers had all vanished. "Where do you think they are?"

"No idea, that necklace did some freaky shit." Daryl said with eyes focused on the road.

"It was a huge help Daryl. Everyone at the prison is happy." She said squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah me too." Daryl smiled and the two drove along the road heading back to the prison.

Jon

This whole week had been frantic for Jon. His mind always wandered to his sister Sansa, especially when she wasn't around. The Stark girl had become well known at the prison since her arrival. After the necklace, it appeared the walkers had become less interested in the group and the prison itself. Sansa was met with smiles every time she entered the room, Jon as well, but not near enough as his sister. She was known as the groups savior, or at least that's what Carl deemed her as. Jon grabbed his sword that morning and headed into the yard to practice. It had been awhile since Jon had to use longclaw, so long that Jon knew he needed to keep up practicing or he might forget how to kill a man.

A couple of hours into his practice, Jon heard Sansa call from behind him. "You been out here for hours Jon," Sansa told him with worry in her tone.

Jon couldn't manage to smile, he felt so empty lately. This new world they were in was different, finding a useful place and becoming adapted to it was difficult for him. He wanted so desperately to go back to Winterfell. To see his father again, to fight with Robb, teach Bran and Rickon how to use a bow, and see Arya play with needle. All of these wishes would turn to ash, they were all dead but he had Sansa. For that he was grateful, he needed her by his side for support. She was the last memory of Winterfell and the Stark family he had.

"You can't push me away," she said.

That moved Jon a bit, he stopped swinging his sword and turned around to face her. "I miss them."

Sansa walked closer to Jon, "I know, but we can't let that tear us apart."

"I just need time to get you used to all of this."

"We all do, even Daenerys. The whole prison is trying to get used to the idea of living free, without being afraid to step outside."

"We don't belong here Sansa." Jon said with disdain in his voice. He liked the group, they took him and Dany in their time of need but it wasn't enough. Jon did develop close relationships with some of the members, Hershel especially, he knew it would be hard to leave now.

"We can't just leave Jon, these people admire you. Why go back to place where are family is dead when you have people here who care for you?"

That got Jon thinking, Sansa wasn't wrong, these people were family even though none of them shared blood. More importantly, there is trust and loyalty that is displayed between these people. Those two were so hard to find, his father was one with those qualities. Jon only hoped that his father would be proud of him.

"You're right," Jon said as he began to walk back inside the prison. Sansa followed too, she trailed behind him as they entered tables were the group sat around for lunch.

"Hey you two! Lunch is ready, hope you guys like canned beans and deer meat." Carol told them as she handed plates to the two of them.

"Thank you Carol," Jon said gratefully to the woman.

Sansa sat beside and the two slowly ate their strange meal. Jon remembered that Daenerys was still out with Daryl looking for supplies. He worried for her like he worried for Sansa. Jon's mind was at ease knowing Dany had Daryl with her, but still, Jon always preferred being around people to protect them himself.

"Daenerys and Daryl should be back soon." Sansa told him as if she read his mind.

"Let's hope with food," Jon said giving his sister a smile.

Just then Jon heard commotion from the tables and looked up to see Dany and Daryl had come back.

"Find anything go—"Carol asked before seeing Dany and Daryl with arms full of food.

"Oh my god!" Maggie screamed. "You guys found all of that?!"

"Sure did and more," Daryl said to Maggie.

Jon walked over to where Daenerys stood and helped with the supplies. "How was your first supply run?" He asked.

"Went smoothly I would say, we didn't see any walkers the whole trip." Daenerys replied before walking away to help unload the truck.

Everyone came back inside the dining hall where Rick began to make an announcement, "Everyone listen up!" He yelled to the prison. After no voices were heard, Rick began. "I just wanted to say thank you to our new members, Daenerys, Sansa, and Jon. Without you three, we'd still be living with walkers crawling at our fences." Rick stopped but he wasn't finished. It seemed he was struggling to find words. "I don't know where you three are from or how you did what you did but that doesn't matter to us. We are all a family in this world, working together requires trust and loyalty. Thanks you three, and everyone here." Rick finished and sat down on a bench with Judith in his lap. The whole prison seemed to be enjoying the day. There were endless smiles, yet Jon felt something wasn't right.

Jon entered his dark room and immediately took off his sword belt. The air felt thick and cold against his skin. It reminded him a lot of the wall. As he began to take off his shirt, he heard a bang come from outside his cell. "Who's there?" Jon asked peeking out from the curtain. He saw no one and went back to unbuttoning when he heard it again. Without asking who it was, Jon went out but suddenly something caught his arm. It was cold, colder than anything he had ever felt. He looked up and saw its electric blue eyes staring straight into him. Jon let out a scream and ran for his sword, but the Nights King caught him just before he could grasp it. "Let go of me!" Jon yelled to the creature. It didn't listen. Instead it readied its own sword and swung.

Daenerys

It was past midnight when Daryl entered her room. He was wearing the same clothes from the afternoon making Dany laugh. "What's funny?"

"Don't you ever change your clothes?" She said giggling. Laughter felt strange to Dany. It had been so long since she ever had a proper giggle.

"Sometimes," he said standing at the entrance of her cell.

"Daryl you need to shower, when is the last time you had one?" She didn't want to appear rude, but the man was filthy.

He didn't reply making Dany smile. "Exactly what I thought," she said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked very confused.

"Where do you think?" Dany said smiling. Daryl gave her a small grin before following.


End file.
